Let Them Go
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: It was unknown to them that they had seem to drift apart. They loved each other. They still do. But they drifted apart like smoke on the breeze. Their love for each other still ongoing, only memories of the other to grasp onto, hoping they may see the other again. If only. One-shot. Inspired by Let Her Go by Passenger.


**Inspired by the song: Let her go by Passenger **

* * *

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go._

_(Let Her Go - Passenger)_

* * *

It had been years since Zach and Cammie had last seen each other and that was the day they had went their seperate ways. Zach had enlisted in the military marine corps. Cammie had gone to be with her dad up in Alaska, where he had gotten her a job. They had floated apart like jellyfish on competely different and distant parts of the Ocean.

Zach lay on his bed with his arms folded behind his head that night, as he did every night thinking of her. They were happy together then. When they were about 18. But that was then, they were both now 23, and had to move on with their lives. So they did.

Zach held a crumpled, dog-earred photo in his hand, it was a picture of himself with her a few dates after their first. They had went to a lake near where they lived, and Zach had fallen in that day. The picture showed a drenched Zach and a laughing Cammie as Zach climbed out of the river. He wasn't actually facing the camera, but it was still his favourite photo.

* * *

Cammie sat next to her dad on the couch holding a text book, while her dad chanted at the television screen, at a game. Cammie didn't even have any idea who was playing in it. She was,head down, looking at the words on the pages, but the words seemed blurred, since she wasn't actually reading it. But Daydreaming, about him again.

Cammie held a perfectly straight and perfect picture in her hand, pinned under her fingers to the back of the book as she held it. It was her favourite photo. Because it was of him and her. It was from when they went on a short road trip with their friends, in Zach's car, which was a complete disaster. But she didn't care, to her it was the best time she had in her life. The picture showed, of Cammie and Zach dancing to the music from the car radio. He'd said to her, that it was going to be their prom moment, since because they went on the road trip they missed prom. But Cammie didn't care, because it was the best moment she ever had.

* * *

Zach heard the snores of his fellow comrades, as he lay awake still looking through his phone, at Cammie's number. She'd probably got a new phone or changed it by now, but atleast he still had something of her.

* * *

Cammie heard the more shouting and chanting from her dad next to her as she sat slumped back into the couch, the text book now weighing her hands down. She put the book down next to her, told her dad she was going to get something and left to her room.

She had never really thought to change her room, why lose the memories?  
She picked up some extra pens from her desk draw then started back for her door. But, she lost grip of a pen in hand, and it fell to the floor, rolling off under the bed. She kneeled down to get it, but saw a book there.

Forgetting the pen altogether, Cammie recognised the book as her old highschool year book. She opened it, seeing on the inside cover, the note Zach had written the day they got them, at the end of senior year.

* * *

**To My Best friend, Girlfriend and Gallagher girl.  
I love you, and I would never change anything from junior year to now,  
Your my everything, my not-so-average beautiful Cammie.  
Looking forward to the summer!  
-Z xx**

* * *

Cammie hadn't seen this since a few days after... Well after they had seem to go their seperate ways.

Cammie and Zach never did understand why everything ended up how it did. They always loved each other, and didn't properly break up or anything. They drifted apart somehow as he enlisted, and she went off to her dad.

They still love each other, but it seems all great things come to an end. But if those great things ever return, well that remains a mystery, maybe they find each other again someday unexpectedly. But, that remains a mystery.

For now, _You only know when you let them go._

_But you haven't let them go._

* * *

Just came to me. I hope you like it. I like this song.


End file.
